The Slayer
by DannyEmotantic
Summary: Ino , uma garota de 17 anos , caçadora de vampiros , chega num colégio com seu amigo shikamaru Nara   o que ela irá fazer quando descobrir que o seu amor é um vampiro , e que ela tem que o matar ?
1. Chapter 1

A brisa da noite fria , passava selvagem pela minha cara ,graças janela aberta do meu quarto , causando um certo desconforto , o meu corpo deitado na cama reclamava por um pouco mais de calor .Que eu nao estava nem a para o dar, fechando a janela e cobrindo-me.

A katana na minha mao brilhava , pela luz da lua cheia que se formara mais ao menos duas horas .

O pano de camurça, que eu utilizava para a limpar , estava gasto , velho e com alguns cortes , graças sua lamina afiada , que havia cortado tantas cabeças de criaturas desumanas , primitivas , insuportáveis e incrivelmente mortíferas , estou falando de Vampiros.

Aqueles sugadores de sangue, bastante atraentes para as suas vítimas caírem nos seus encantos, bastante interesseiros para amarem, bastante nojentos para sugarem aquele sangue, que circula nas veias do pescoço, que mais tarde lhes escorregara pelos cantos da boca.

Reparei o telemóvel tocar já quase no refrão da musica " Dance, dance dos Fall out boy. Tirei imediatamente o telemóvel velho debaixo dos quadris , desbloqueando-o a atendendo sem a preocupação de ver quem era.

-Alô ?- pedi , enquanto levantava o tronco , sentando-me assim na cama .

*-Ino , sou eu , o shikamaru -disse a voz do outro lado .*

-ah , oi , shika que se passa ?-perguntei , levantando-me e pousando a katana em cima da secretaria , ao lado da sua bolsa , para depois me virar de costas e apoiar-me na mesma.

*-Encontramos mais dois .*-disse enquanto bocejava do outro lado .

-Mais dois , onde ? -_mais dois isso no era nada bom , com estes dois , já dá um total de 11 este mês ._Pensei, preocupada.

* -Perto do colégio de konoha , situado na serra .-disse .-Precisamos de ti imediatamente , estou mesmo a chegar a tua casa - o som de uma buzina , foi ouvida do outro lado -SEU FILHO D...*- desliguei o telemóvel dando um sorriso de canto , esse shikamaru nao mudava mesmo .

Desencostei-me da secretória de madeira de cerejeira , procurei pelos meus all-stars pretos pinchados de branco como se fosse correctivo , debaixo da cama e calçei-os .

Peguei na mochila preta , e a coloquei em cima da cama abrindo-a completamente , andei com passos apressados até o banheiro, tirei as chaves do bolso das calas abrindo a porta , retirei a capa preta característica dos slayers, do penduro preso na porta .

Os slayers um grupo caçadores de vampiros, que só algumas pessoas no mundo conhecem , actualmente estávamos em tréguas , com o acordo de apenas se alimentarem de sangue de animais .Mas muitas pessoas estao a morrer , aparecem no meio da serra sem uma única pinga de sangue , ja para nao falar da marca característica das suas presas, ou seja os vampiros andam a quebrar a trégua.

Vocês perguntam , porque ser uma slayer , porque ajudar esta organização ? Eu respondo: quero vingança .

Meus pais foram mortos numa guerra contra aquelas criaturas, elas mataram-os , e agora vão sofrer as consequências , porque tudo na vida se paga.

Atirei a capa para dentro da mochila , peguei na katana deixada pela minha me antes de morrer , ela tambem era uma slayer, assim como meu pai , foi lá que se conheceram , foi lá que deram o primeiro beijo , talvez até foi lá mesmo onde me fizeram .

Coloquei a katana com a pega roxa no saco , juntamente com uma ou duas injecções tranquilizantes, isto deve chegar.

Fechei a mochila e pu-la sobre o ombro , corri até entrada ,do apartamento onde morava, com minha tia , tsunade, desde os seis anos , ou seja desde a morte dos meus pais . Foi ela que me colocou nos slayers , já que ela era a directora dessa mesma organização.

Tínhamos um apartamento , longe do centro de konoha , lá era sossegado e tranquilo , o que era óptimo para mim , porque eu nao gostava lá muito das confusões da cidade e assim no dávamos tanto nas vistas .

Desci as escadas correndo , peguei no casaco , que estava em cima do sofá de couro branco , e saltei o mesmo , apesar do sofá ser um pouco alto eu ja estava acostumada a este tipo de alturas ou até maiores .

Abri a porta da entrada , vendo o _Hummer_ preto estacionado no meio da rua , reconheci shikamaru , dentro do veiculo do lado do condutor .

Como sempre bocejava , enquanto se confortava no banco, desde que o conheço , nunca o vi um dia sem bocejar .

Desci uns cinco degraus , já que morava no primeiro andar , abri a porta, com algumas gotas de agua , olhei com mais atenção e com a luz de um candeeiro de rua pude ver as gotas da chuva , rápidas e esguias caírem .

Corri , fazendo com que os meus all-star fizessem um som esquisito no cimento da rua .Shikamaru abriu a porta e eu entrei no carro .

Dentro do carro ouvia-se a chuva persistente lá fora e _Hotel Room Service_do Pitbull , reduzi um pouco o volume da musica , despertando shikamaru de mais um dos seus momentos de descanso.

-Para onde vamos agora ?- perguntei , olhando para a rua molhada e para as pessoas que corriam com os guarda chuvas na mao ou abrigando-se em alguns cobertos de prédios , enquanto shikamaru abria a janela deixando a brisa fria entrar.

- Já foram todos avisados , penso que já se estejam a dirigir para lá -disse ele acendendo um cigarro .

O cheiro do cigarro , incomodava-me , olhei com uma cara fingida de incredulidade para ele e amacei o cigarro ainda na boca dele .

-Certo, então vamos , sem fumo .-disse atirando o cigarro pela janela aberta anteriormente por shikamaru.

**Alguns minutos antes ...**

As grades frias e molhadas pela chuva , faziam as minhas mãos escorregar pelas mesmas , a minha testa tendia a cair para um dos lados , já para nao falar que estava completamente molhada , fazendo com que os meus cabelos loiros tivessem o mesmo destino .

Levantei-me passando a manga de camisola pela testa , mas pouco adiantou ,visto que a mesma estava molhada , com passos lentos voltei para dentro do meu quarto se assim se podia chamar .

Na televisão passava mais um videoclip do justin bieber e do usher , cantavam em frente de um painel , com o kanji do amor atrás .

Os meus olhos pararam , para depois começarem a rodar velocidade da luz até ficarem quase brancos , sinal que ia ter outra previsão , shit.

Como de costume a dor de cabaça forte , atingiu-me como um trovo caído dos céus. Ficou tudo escuro para depois tudo ficar aclarear .

A viso estava um pouco desfocada , apenas via um borro vermelho , uma especie de rosto pálido dois olhos verdes , ou eram negros .

Ouvia alguem chamando por mim , porem no conseguia reconhecer a voz .

A visão começou a focar-se lentamente , estava numa especie de floresta, a chuva caía sobre os meus cabelos e corpo, porem o meu rosto estava um pouco húmido mas no tanto como o resto do corpo .

Um rosto masculino me observava , um rosto pálido , com olhos Verde-Agua , delineados por lápis preto grosso, uma cabeleira vermelha tapava a tatuagem do kanji tatuada na testa do lado esquerdo .

Era ele , depois de mais ao menos 7 anos , o que no era muito para a nossa especie, ele voltou .

Com as mos toquei-lhe o rosto pálido e com a expresso de preocupação estampada, como eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele me iria dar uma bronca depois da minha recuperação e como sabia , que por mais ferida que estivesse ele nunca desistiria de salvar a irmã mais velha .

-Tu ...Vol-Voltas-te G-Gaara -ele deu-me um sorriso de canto , pois um sorriso era quase impossível se ver naquele rosto.

-Eu prometi que te ficaria sempre a seu lado , quando precisasses , Temari .-eu sorri, ter o meu irmão mais novo de volta era sem dúvida muito motivador para mim.

Logo tudo voltou a ficar escuro, por momentos, parecia ter ficado sem chão e cair num poço de memórias.

Meus pais, meus irmãos, minha casa, minha terra natal, meu povo, tudo veio tona.

Despertei no chão frio do quarto, levantei o tronco com uma das mãos na cabeça, tentando suportar a dor, sentada no tapete preto e felpudo fiquei algum tempo.

Logo o som de sapatos subindo as escadas foram ouvidos, uns provavelmente deviam ser sapatilhas, por causa do som característico da borracha e pelo facto de subir mais rápido as escadas que o outro par.

A porta foi aberta, por um moreno, os cabelos negros e bagunçados, balançaram pelo vento trazido pela janela, os olhos vermelhos depois de observar todo o quarto e retomarem para mim deram lugar a uns cor de ônix, o mesmo se abaixou, colocando a mao no meu ombro.

-Outra previsão – suspirou, olhando para mim, quando tudo me veio mente sorri, e o abracei.

-Ele voltou, Sasuke – exclamei, desmanchando o abraço, o mesmo que fazia uma careta por lhe ter abraçado, mudou a expressão para curiosa.

-Quem, tema? - Ele perguntou, esticando o braço, com a mão aberta.

-O Gaara, ele voltou, eu vi -disse aceitando a mão e fazendo força para me levantar.

-Tema, por vez...-ele foi interrompido pela figura que acabava de entrar pela porta de meu quarto.

-Eles está desaparecido á mais de oito anos, achas mesmo que irá voltar assim do nada -perguntou a mulher de cabelos brancos, os olhos negro levemente estreitados, na pele pálida, até demais, eram visíveis uma maior quantidade de rugas á volta dos olhos, será que esta mulher nunca ouviu falar em cremes anti-rugas.

-E porque não – perguntei dando um leve empurrão sem sasuke e andando até a mesma.

-Ahahahahhahahah- a mulher riu com sarcasmo .- Provavelmente está morto, morto. Com tal está no fim do inferno. - Os meus olhos viraram vermelhos, uma shiruken se formou neles, característico do clã Sabaku.

-O que você disse, sua velha dos infernos? - Automaticamente passei a uma posição de ataque, as minhas presas surgiram por entre os lábios pintados de vermelho.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, aquele sorriso era desprezível, detestava quando ela vinha com aquele ar superior para cima de mim.

A mulher começou a fazer uma especie de selos para depois movimentar as mãos calmamente, merda, eu conhecia aqueles movimentos.

Antes que pudesse recuar, estava presa, não me conseguia mexer, meu pescoço queimava, meu corpo parecia estar nos quintos do inferno.

Tentei olhar para meu pescoço e aí percebi, uma especie de liquido prateado, que formava uma dor de tal tamanho que fazia com que dos meus olhos sangue saísse .

Sasuke, vendo aquilo agarrou as mãos da velha, empurrando-a para uma cadeira , desfazendo o jutsu.

Caí no chão ofegando, com uma mão no pescoço, tentando acalmar a dor, o sangue já não saia mais de meus olhos, agora apenas restava algum seco formando um rasto.

Sasuke olhou o líquido espalhado no chão, cheirou, uma ou duas vezes, e voltou os seus olhos para a velha, que tambem ofegava na cadeira.

-Humpf. - Murmurou ele – Prata líquida, que golpe baixo dona chiyo. -disse a olhando.

-Tsc -reclamou a velha se levantando, e caminhando para fora do quarto.

Sasuke que seguia a velha com os olhos, se virou abanando a cabeça negativamente de olhos fechados, ainda nesse momento murmurou:

-A decima quinta idade – apesar da dor, um pouco mais, calma, ri, me levantando.

- Bem, vamos trincar qualquer coisa? - Perguntei, ele assentiu, e saímos correndo pela floresta.


	2. Capítulo IIA chuva da madrugada

O carro balançava a cada pedaço de terra mais elevado, a musica já nao despertava mais interesse ,daí o rádio estar desligado. Apenas o som incontrolável da chuva batendo contra o aço e vidro do carro era ouvido.

Shikamaru , como sempre bocejava , e fechava um pouco os olhos , eu para o acordar , dava um ou dois tapas na nuca , ele reclamava e chamava-me de problemática , nada que não se resolvesse com mais dois tapas .

Eram mais ao menos duas menos um quarto da manha , estávamos no nosso segundo turno , os halkie talks , de vez em quando , quebravam o silencio naquele enorme carro , com a voz de nossos colegas .

_-Escuto ...daqui o turno sete , tudo bem por aí turno nove ?-_ Perguntou , a voz do outro lado . Peguei no halkie talk e coloquei-o encostado ao queixo , falando para o microfone do mesmo .

-Escuto, fala a Ino do turno nove, aqui está tudo ok e por aí ?-perguntei revirando os olhos e dando um bocejo .

-_Tudo na mesma , ainda não encontramos nenhum .-_disse a voz do outro lado .

-Optimo , vamos nos encontrar na clareira a norte -olhei para o mapa á minha frente medindo .-Vinte e cinco graus á esquerda .Chama os outros .-disse terminando .

-_Certo , estamos aí daqui a dez minutos .Desliguem as luzes do carro , pode chamar á atenção e eles fugirem. -_Nem sequer me dignei a responder , desliguei o halkie -talk atirando-o para o tablier do hummer , chamando assim a atenção de shikamaru.

-Para onde ? - perguntou , olhando-me com uma expressão aborrecida e cansada no rosto .

-Deixa-me guiar , ainda vais adormecer no volante. -disse retirando o meu cinto de segurança .

-Não , eu guio -disse ele puxando o cinto e colocando-o no encaixe .-Para onde é ?

Eu olhei para ele com a típica cara de eu quero eu mando : Os olhos levemente estreitados e os lábios formando um biquinho .

Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta do carro , saindo , eu dei um sorriso de canto e levantei a bunda me sentando no lugar antes ocupado por ele ,que abriu a porta e entrou se sentando.

Eu pus as mãos no volante , nunca tinha conduzido um carro tão grande , só mesmo o do teste de condução e esse estava quase nas ultimas .

-Vê se tens cuidado , só vou tirar uma soneca e já volto a conduzir - ele disse confortando-se no banco de couro preto.

-Certo ...-sorri maliciosa , pus o all-star no acelerador , que mal sentiu uma ligeira pressão , chegou quase aos quarenta quilômetros por hora .-merda -sussurrei .

Andei durante um tempo , muito devagarinho , mal pisava no acelerador , até que um animal qualquer caiu no capo o que me assustou e fez clicar demais no acelerador .

Nesse momento shikamaru acordou , assustado , e tentando controlar o carro , mas não adiantou .

Quando retirei o pé do mesmo , estava numa área com muitas arvores , como estava muito atrapalhada bati contra uma arvore , por esquecimento , o cinto não estava colocado , por essa razão bati com a cabeça no vidro que estalou e assim desmaiei , tendo apenas a ultima visão de shikamaru adormecido a meu lado.

Um barulho de algo batendo , foi ouvido pela floresta , os corvos voaram , fazendo o típico barulho do seu cantar , pelos céus escuros da típica madrugada.

Sasuke que ia um pouco mais á frente parou , num galho de uma arvore , eu parei no mesmo cheirando .

Um cheiro familiar invadiu-me os sentidos , estava oculto e bem disfarçado , mas ainda assim tinha o cheiro um pouco característico , shit será que ?

Olhei sasuke assustada , o mesmo fez um leve movimento com a cabeça , sinal que tinha -me percebido . Voltou a cheirar mais uma vez a área e sussurrou:

-Tu vais para norte , eu vou para sul , encontramo-nos aqui - disse marcando o local com uma kunai . Eu assenti com a cabeça correndo a uma velocidade incrivel para norte .

Havia se passado cinco ou seis minutos desde que me separara de sasuke, começava agora a chover , puxei meu capuz cobrindo o meu cabelo , habitualmente preso em quatro maria-chiquinhas , porem hoje estava solto e encaracolado .

O cheiro a sangue começava a surgir , atraindo-me na sua direçao , devo admitir que estava faminta . A ideia de ter de se alimentar de animais não era muito convivente para um vampiro de boa linhagem como eu .

O clã Sabaku , um dos clã mais favorecidos em todos os clãs de vampiros , conhecidos pelas suas variadas técnicas , como ler mentes , manipular elementos , previsões , etc , assim como os Uchiha , pertencente á família de Sasuke , tambem bastante conhecida pelos seus incríveis poderes , maioria derivado do fogo e do raio .

Saltei para um novo galho , pela falta de concentração parti um outro galho afluente deste .

Olhei para onde o mesmo havia caído certificando-me que não havia ninguem por perto , e arregalei os olhos ao ver , um carro , um hummer para ser mais exacta , era preto e a sua parte frente estava desfeita .

Desci agarrada ao tronco , destruindo outros galhos graças á minha força sobre-humana , e deixei a marca de garras nas laterais .

O hummer continha dois passageiros , uma loira com provavelmente 17 ou 18 anos e um moreno com mais ao menos a mesma idade. Ambos vestiam capas pretas .

Por um momento um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha , seriam os slayers , não , eram tão novos , ainda tinham uma vida pela frente .Definitivamente não eram, provavelmente era apenas uma brincadeira de adolescentes.

O sangue escorria da testa da loira , que estava ao volante , sujando assim o mesmo , algo bastante atractivo para mim , algo que me fez aproximar do carro .

Assim que abri a porta do carro , a loira ergueu uma arma para mim , eu assustada recuei um passo , as minhas presas já não podiam se esconder mais , era praticamente impossível esconder umas presas daquele tamanho .

Ela deu um sorriso de canto , levantando-se calmamente do banco , enquanto eu recuava lentamente .

-Eu sabia , tu és um deles -disse a loira me olhando de cima abaixo , eu escondia o meu rosto olhando para o chão .

-Quem és tu ? Essa capa , és ...-fui interrompida pela loira.

-Isso mesmo querida , sou o teu pior pesadelo -disse colocando o cano da arma no meu queixo tentando levantar o mesmo.

Eu apenas a afastei com o braço ,a mesma segurou o meu braço me puxando contra o carro, fazendo com que eu batesse com a cara no aço molhado do hummer .

-Eu não tenho medo de ti , e não te tentes fazer passar por forte , tu vais morrer como todos os outros que pensarem sequer em sangue de humano. -ela disse encostando a arma em meu pescoço .

A sua testa praticamente estava colada a meus cabelos , sujando os mesmo, a chuva dificultava o cheiro entrar pelas minha narinas , mas eu sabia que ele estava ali , por isso os meus olhos ficaram vermelhos e como de costume a shiruken negra apareceu neles.

- A sério , quem parece que vais morrer és tu !-disse a jogando no chão , assim que ela bateu com o corpo no mesmo , eu subi sobre sua cintura , inclinando a cabeça para me prazear com o sangue .

Aí ela disparou a arma para meu ombro esquerdo , pela força da bala o meu tronco recuou, coloquei a mão direita no ombro tentando matar a dor ,algo que foi impossível .

Carros iguais ao acidentando começaram a aparecer , vendo a nossa situação , só havia duas opções : ou eu era atraída pelo mesmo sexo ou era uma vampira , algo que foi comprovado pelas minhas presas.

Logo começaram a disparar , levantei-me numa velocidade incrivel , correndo para o meio da floresta , talvez lá não me conseguissem encontrar .

As vozes dos caçadores já não eram visíveis , apenas a luz artificial vinda dos faróis dos enormes carros .

A dor atingiu-me novamente , os meus sentidos , começaram a baralhar-se, saltei para o chão , caindo de joelhos , logo me levantei e me vi rodeada por slayers , nesta altura o meu capuz tinha caído .

Todos me apontavam armas , provavelmente com mais liquido que a loira me tinha injectado .

Os seus rostos estavam tapados , pela capa escura de grossa , típico de um slayer, _**Nunca mostrar a identidade ,só a força , a inteligência e a honra de ser um de nós **_, diziam eles , que discurso mais patético .

Me levantei num pulo , o que estava mais próximo de mim se aproximou correndo , estiquei uma perna lhe acertando no estômago com as botas de tacão novas , shit , lá se vão outras botas .

Assim mais alguns começaram a atacar que foram derrubados por socos e chutes , alguns ,pela força usada , eram atirados na direcções de arvores e chegavam até a derruba-las.

Para acabar com tudo , saltei no mínimo quatro metros, abri o casaco molhado retirando um pequeno leque , escondido num compartimento do mesmo, abri-o , e nesse movimento ele cresceu umas dez vezes , com força , abanei-o na direção deles . que perfurou o chão e levantou alguns caçadores , fazendo alguns baterem em arvores e rochas.

Aterrei no chão com o leque espetado na terra seca , olhei para todos os lados , e quando confirmei que não havia nenhuma ameaça perto , desenterrei o leque , fechei-o e este diminuiu o suficiente para o por novamente no compartimento do casaco , assim comecei a correr.

Havia passado mais ao menos um cinco minutos , as minhas pernas tremiam , o que deixava mais difícil a tarefa de correr á chuva , as botas estavam sujas e arranhadas , pelas pedras e galhos de arvores.

Dei o impulso para saltar para outro galho , um pouco mais distante, quando aterrei o meu tacão partiu e eu caí batendo com a cabeça numa raiz solta da arvore.

Tudo começou a apagar , merda , será que os despistei , será que o sasuke está bem ? E se o apanharam , merda , merda , merda .

Uma nova tontura surgiu arrebentando com os meus pensamentos , lentamente fui cedendo e fechando os olhos para o mundo .

A chuva , batia no meu corpo fortemente , a sensação de adrenalina no corpo não me agradava nem um pouco .

A única coisa que consegui ver , foi uma figura lá ao longe olhando para mim , com passos apertados chegou um pouco mais perto , mas era tarde demais , os meus olhos já se fechavam .

-Temari , temari -chamou uma voz , uma dor aguda , tipo tapas era sentida nas minhas bochechas , pela minha pele estar fria graças ao clima , doía ainda mais .

Lentamente os meus olhos foram se abrindo , mostrando a madrugada de konoha , que horas eram ? Eu nem sabia onde estava , estava no planeta terra , tinha morrido , o meu cachorro morreu ? Espera eu não tenho nenhum cachorro .

Um rosto masculino me observava , um rosto pálido , com olhos Verde-Agua , delineados por lápis preto grosso, uma cabeleira vermelha tapava a tatuagem do kanji tatuada na testa do lado esquerdo .

Com as mãos toquei-lhe o rosto pálido e com a expresso de preocupação estampada, como eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele me iria dar uma bronca depois da minha recuperação e como sabia , que por mais ferida que estivesse ele nunca desistiria de salvar a irmã mais velha .

-Tu ...Vol-Voltas-te G-Gaara -ele deu-me um sorriso de canto , pois um sorriso era quase impossível se ver naquele rosto.

-Eu prometi que ficaria sempre a seu lado , quando precisasses , Temari .-eu sorri, maldita velha com falta de esperança .

-Ninguém acreditava que estavas vivo -disse enquanto ele me levantava e me colocava nas suas costas.

-Pois , mas como vês , estou , estou tão vivo que te consigo levar nas costas -disse correndo em direçao de uma gruta para nos abrigar-mos .

-Estás-me a chamar gorda ? -perguntei , um pouco escandalosa .(N/C.A: Um pouco , pois ...)

-Não maninha , achas mesmo que eu seria capaz de tal coisa ? -perguntou me colocando no chão .

-Vindo de ti ... .-resmunguei , cruzando os braços , nesse movimento , o meu ombro voltou a latejar , merda .

Sentei-me sobre uma rocha com o braço sobre o ombro, droga , o liquido já começava a espalhar-se pelo corpo, provavelmente era só um tranquilizante ,os sintomas eram visíveis , tonturas ,perdas de equilíbrio e aceleração de adrenalina.

Gaara que observava a chuva que parecia mais branda distraído , pareceu acordar assim que dei um gemido de dor , o mesmo se virou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de ganga escura , acompanhada pelo casaco de cabedal , a camisola cinza e as típicas sapatilhas adidas pretas com as três riscas brancas.

Deu -me um sorriso de canto e esticou o braço , abrindo a mão numa especie de conchinha , lá dentro se formava uma bolha de agua esverdeada , tão verde quanto seus olhos , que em vez de ódio e raiva como via em criança , agora mostravam carinho e afecto .

Colocou a bolha no meu ombro ferido sobre a minha mão , e a agua começava a escorregava por entre meus dedos entrando na pele , um alivio começou a passar-me lentamente pelo corpo , eu ouvi-a agua , agua a pingar , não era como a chuva lá de fora , era suave , como uma torneira mal fechada , fazia eco dentro da minha cabeça .

Fechei os olhos , as memoria na minha cabeça começavam a surgir como um furacão tudo voltou , tudo o que estava guardado na gaveta trancada a sete chaves se abriu como se fosse de papel e se desmancha-se rapidamente.

_Pousei a mão sobre a porta e a outra na maçaneta dourada , bati um ou duas vezes não houve resposta , abri a mesma , entrando no quarto , a cama de madeira preta , tinha os edredões com o estampado de xadrez a preto e vermelho puxados todos para tras , uma camisola e umas calças , já passada a ferro , tomavam o seu lugar em cima do cadeirão de couro negro. _

_O armário com posters assim como as paredes de bandas de rock tipo guns n´roses , drowing pool, , lordi , doors . Todo o tipo de rock estava em poster colado aos mesmos. _

_Olhei para a porta do banheiro , a mesma estava fechada , caminhei até a mesma , encostei o ouvido na madeira fria e branca , um humano normal não conseguiria ouvir mas eu ouvia , muito bem até ._

_Era o som de agua caindo, fraca mas estava caindo e eu a ouvia perfeitamente , provavelmente era a agua da box . _

_A porta se abriu , a figura ruiva apareceu com ela , apenas com uma bermuda preta e o tronco nu , os braços cruzados , como se disse-se que o assunto estava terminado , mesmo antes de começar , o que eu não iria deixar , fiquei olhando o mesmo uns segundos até que o mesmo se pronunciou . _

_-O que você quer temari ? - perguntou suspirando , enquanto se desviava de mim e andava calmamente até seu cadeirão , vestindo a camisola que antes fazia conjunto com as calças . _

_-Para onde você vai ? - perguntei com a voz firme . _

_O mesmo me olhou sobre o ombro não era muito normal eu usar aquele tom de voz com ele , apesar de ser o mais forte e o mais temido dos três irmãos , quando um quer fazer algo errado , os outros tentam impedir , certo ? _

_- Dar uma volta -disse , puxando os lençóis e o edredão para arranjar a cama, por fim colocou a almofada branca por cima ._

_- E quanto tempo demoraria essa volta ? - perguntei , colocando as mãos na cintura ._

_-O tempo que o destino quiser .-disse se virando e abrindo o armário retirando de lá uma mochila._

_- Quem faz o seu destino és tu próprio .-ele ficou calado pegando em algumas peças de roupa e colocando na mochila. _

_-porra Gaara estou falando com você , me responda -gritei , de um momento para o outro um liquido começou a escorrer sobre meus olhos . _

_O mesmo correu até mim agarrando meus pulsos , me deu um beijo na bochecha , me deu um sorriso de canto para depois sussurrar : _

_-Não se preocupe , eu irei voltar para assombrar sua vida, nee-chan. - e partiu , sem um adeus , sem uma decente despedida , sem nada ._

_Desci pela cabeceira da cama , e fiquei ali um tempo ,não havia nenhum som na casa , apenas a agua da box caindo aos poucos . _

Despertei quando Gaara retirou a mão de meu ombro e com ela saiu uma bolha roxa , provavelmente era o tranquilizante.

Gaara esticou o braço e a sua mão largou a bolha no chão fazendo todo o liquido cair por cima de umas plantas que começaram a fumegar e a queimar a mesma.

-Obrigada -disse dando um suspiro de alivio .

Ele não me respondeu , apenas voltou a por as mãos nos bolsos , pensando.

-Porque te foste embora ? - perguntei levantando-me da rocha onde estava sentada e observando a chuva.

-Talvez daqui a uns dias irás perceber -disse fazendo o mesmo que eu .

Eu poderia pedir , suplicar , implorar , mas de nada iria adiantar quando se está a falar com o senhor super caladão. Por isso resolvi ficar calada , até que me lembrei "sasuke".

_-_Gaara , anda , vamos buscar o sasuke e vamos para casa .-disse sorrindo para o mesmo .

Ele olhou-me franzindo o cenho e perguntou : - Sasuke? Casa?

Eu apenas alarguei o sorriso fechando os olhos e comecei a correr pela floresta , com alguma dificuldade graças ao tacão partido ainda sobre algumas gotas que caíam dos ramos superiores , ele revirou os olhos e fez o mesmo.


	3. Chapter III Chegada

Estava na central dos slayers , mais precisamente na enfermaria , shikamaru estava a meu lado sentado numa cama , enquanto eu ficava de pé , observando o resto da central , as pessoas trabalhando e os cientistas procurando novos venenos.

A porta foi aberta com força , shikamaru saltou da cama assustando-se , eu olhei pelo vidro vi o reflexo de minha tia e dei um sorriso de canto , quando a vi andar até nós em passos apertados.

–Shikamaru Nara , se ficas tão assustado com a minha presença imagina se és caço por um gangue de vampiros -disse ela alto , e andando na minha direçao. -O que aconteceu ?

–Bem, fomos atacados - respondi , minha tia me olhou com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou , lógico que queria mais informações - Pronto , eu peguei no carro do shika e comecei a conduzir e depois , ferrou, assim dizendo .-eu justifiquei dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha totalmente falso.

Minha tia colocou a mão nas têmporas suspirando , resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e disse: Que não se repita - e logo uma porta branca se abriu revelando duas enfermeiras, que logo correram para nos prestando os primeiros socorros .Minha tia recuou uns passos e disse divertida .

–Ah , depois vem ter ao meu escritório , vamos falar sobre o novo colégio para qual tu vais.- eu arregalei os olhos , mas logo os tive que baixar por causa do liquido que escorria do algodão da enfermeira , que desinfectava minha testa cuidadosamente.

Coloquei a lingua para fora , assim que a senhora saiu da minha frente , ouvi minha tia rir e depois o som de uma porta se fechando, nessa altura senti retirarem o algodão já frio da minha testa e começarem a fazer outro tipo de tratamentos.

Me ergui num ramo velho e húmido de uma arvore , Gaara parou um pouco mais á frente me olhando interrogativamente , ignorei esse mesmo olhar tirando o celular das calças molhadas e extremamente sujas .

O desbloqueio , e entrei no menu para de seguida clicar em contactos , procurando pelo nome de sasuke , poderia ser uma vampira , mas é claro que um telemóvel é muito melhor do que perder meu tempo á procura daquele Emo .

– _Alô? - pediu a voz do outro lado um pouco preocupada._

_–Sasuke , anda para casa , rápido , eu encontrei-o .-eu disse quase gritando, Gaara a meu lado fez uma careta ._

_– Quem ? - ele perguntou , do outro lado era audível o barulho que os pés faziam correndo ._

_–O Gaara .- o telemóvel do outro lado da linha desligou a chamada , era apenas audível os pequeno bup , bup , que o mesmo fazia._

_Olhei para Gaara e dei um sorriso , o mesmo me olhou com aqueles olhos divertidos e maliciosos , que só ele poderia os amostrar._

_A brisa era fresca e lenta . Típica da madrugada . Logo a mesma , se alterou para uma mais forte , tão forte que já não poderia ser considerada brisa mas sim vento ._

_Gaara deu um sorriso de canto, de costas para a figura a cinco metros do mesmo que acabara de parar vinda com o vento , eu por cima de seu ombro podia reconhecer os cabelos negros e os olhos vermelhos com virgulas ._

Sasuke começou a correr na direção de Gaara , que virou o rosto para o mesmo e fechou os olhos com o sorriso ainda na cara , sasuke , logo que viu a areia no chão , saltou formando umas especie de bola luminosa com raios estalando , fazendo assim parecer passaros .

Gaara abriu os olhos , impressionado pelo barulho anormal , que provavelmente nunca havia escutado num jutsu , logo saltou esquivando-se da mão iluminada de sasuke . Com a cabeça baixa num ramo de uma arvore , tentando recuperar o fôlego , Gaara parecia rir, de sasuke que se enchendo de tanta falta de movimento e de tanto silencio saltou na sua direção abrindo novamente a mão formando outro chidori no entanto algo o parou , o chidori se desligou e sasuke tambem , foquei melhor a minha visão e pude perceber os olhos antes verdes-agua agora vermelhos e uma shiruken completando.

–Me..merda -murmurou sasuke , tentando se movimentar .

–Silencio - a voz de Gaara havia mudado completamente , agora em vez de rouca e fria sua voz parecia vir do quinto dos infernos , sussurrando perigosamente . - Isso mesmo.

Saltei para cima da arvore , andei até os mesmos e estalei os dedos na frente de sasuke acordando-o do transe , ele balançou a cabeça.

–Venham , vamos para casa - eu disse descendo e correndo em direção a uma casa situada na serra , sasuke e Gaara me seguiam , sasuke com a sua típica expressão de amuado , e Gaara serio , será que esses dois não mudam nem um pouquinho , não ?

Parei abrindo o portão de ferro pintado de negro e com pequenas estacas de ferro banhadas em cobre , dando um ar requintado ao lugar , a neblina pairava sobre o jardim , que era destacado pelo seu verde da grama e claro pelas rosas vermelha e espinhosas . Eram sem duvida flores com grande porte de beleza mas tambem eram o impossível , havia pessoas que até nos comparavam a elas, por as mesmas serem falsas.

Caminhei lentamente pela calçada de pedras do mar postas detalhadamente por algum antepassado ou alguem que tivesse vivido naquela casa antes.

Olhei a casa , as paredes eram pintadas de branco com detalhes a preto , as janelas era grandes e vistosas , subi as pequenas escadas e abri a porta entrando no interior . O hall era num amarelo creme , era suave a aconchegante , os moveis eram de madeira de sakuras , assim como o chão , só que este era num tom mais brilhante e alaranjado .

–Velha , baki -sensei -chamei ,logo , baki e chyio desceram as escadas , chyio quando levantou os olhos do chão e os fixou em Gaara , arregalou os olhos, para depois baixar novamente os olhos e dar um sorriso sarcástico .

–Com quem então , Lúcifer teve pena de ti ...-disse ela com a voz rouca e sarcástica. - compreendo ... és uma vergonha e um cobarde .

– Que eu saiba não fui eu que fiquei em casa na terceira guerra , dos humanos contra nós - ele disse dando um sorriso de canto , a mesma enrugou a testa , para depois dar uma gargalhada alta.

– És igualzinho ao teu pai , sempre com uma resposta na lingua . -ela disse e Gaara rosnou , suas presas eram amparadas pelos lábios , era apenas visível uma pequena saliência nos mesmos .Eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro tentando o acalmar .

–Hey , calma , parem com isso - ordenei puxando o ombro de Gaara na minha direção e guiando-o com as mãos sobre os ombros até á sala , olhei para tras , chamando baki com um movimento da cabeça e sasuke que o seguiu.

–Impossível -berrou shikamaru batendo a mão fechada na mesa, a xicara de sake de tsunade se mexeu , ela olhou para a xicara e depois para ele , com os olhos demasiado perigosos. Eu prevendo o seu ataque de fúria , puxei o ombro de shikamaru para baixo , o sentando na cadeira.

–Como eu estava dizendo -minha tia prosseguiu , olhando acusadoramente para shikamaru - voces foram inscritos no colégio de Konoha .

–E os vampiros como é que...- Shikamaru foi interrompido pela voz de minha tia , que tomava um gole de seu sake .

–Não precisaram de se preocupar com isso , só serão chamados se algo de grave acontecer , e precisarmos de voces em ultimo recurso -meus punhos se cerraram , ultimo recurso né ? Quem foi que apanhou mais vampiros durante três anos consecutivos , quem é que tem melhor tiro ? Quem é que quebrou o recorde de deixar um vampiro inconsciente ? Isso não chega ?- Eu serei vossa tutora , voces serão primos maternos ,e são órfãos graças a um acidente que apanhou vossos pais, sou advogada no tribunal de Konoha , e é tudo do que precisam saber, por agora. -Me levantei , pedindo licença com os olhos , mesmo sem reposta saí da sala com um shikamaru raivoso atrás de mim.

–Eu não acredito , ela não nos pode fazer isso .-ele ficava repetindo isso várias vezes , será que não se vai calar ?

–Poder até pode -eu disse dando de ombros , seguido de um bocejo longo e doloroso , minha cabeça latejava , meus olhos estavam húmidos , a tal ponto que se os fecha-se uma lágrima cairia sem razão alguma. - Ela é nossa tutora , priminho. - eu disse dando um sorriso de canto , shikamaru murmurou um "problemática" e soltou um bocejo .

Olhei o relógio no telemóvel , cinco e quarenta e cinco da manha , teríamos apenas duas horas e quinze minutos para dormir , fechei a cara , definitivamente detestava não puder dormir , detestava ainda mais o maldito colégio e ainda mais as excelentes ideias de minha tia .

–Vamos para casa , temos apenas duas horas para dormir , e sinceramente eu não as quero desperdiçar .-disse eu entrando num carro, shikamaru assumiu o lugar de condutor e eu fiquei a seu lado com a cabeça colada no vidro dormindo, queria lá saber se shikamaru adormece-se e tivéssemos um acidente , sinceramente neste momento era o melhor que poderia acontecer.

Abri a porta da humilde casa , as malas estavam na entrada , quatro no total, provavelmente duas minhas e duas de shikamaru. Pouco me interessei e andei até meu quarto , shikamaru me acompanhou , até o quarto de hospedes , entrou sem sequer pedir licença , mas tambem que ele poderia pedir ? O quarto era praticamente dele , ele sempre vinha para aqui depois dos treinos , depois de festas , depois de reuniões , depois de caçadas.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta a girando e dando um pequeno empurrão na porta , entrei no quarto , descalçando as all-stars e as jogando para um canto qualquer . Puxei os edredões me enfiando entre eles , ajeitei o travesseiro , e coloquei a cabeça por cima dele desabando na cama , voltei a puxar os edredões me virando para um lado qualquer e dormindo.

Estavamos todos sentados nos sofás de couro da sala , Gaara ficava a meu lado , num sofá de três lugares , Sasuke numa poltrona vendo o que passava na televisão e baki ficava noutra poltrona , observando atentamente Gaara , que estava distraído olhando um jogo de futebol que passava na televisão.

–Sete anos -Baki murmurou ,como se reflectisse algo , chamando a atenção de Gaara que apenas lhe olhou por canto do olho .- Ninguém te encontrou , por onde tu andaste? - ele perguntou chamando toda a atenção de Gaara.

–Não interessa -ele disse olhando o chão , estava obvio demais que ele nunca iria falar sobre isso.

–Porque não interessa ? - baki voltou a perguntar levantando-se e andando até Gaara , o mesmo olhou para ele elevando a cabeça .

–Porque não - respondeu , uma aura assustadora começara a se instalar na sala , Baki nunca teve grande paciência e Gaara tambem nunca contou nada que não quisesse contar . Sasuke mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira .

Quando baki me pareceu soltar outra questão , me levantei , me colocando entre os dois , coloquei uma mão no ombro de baki o empurrando lentamente para trás .

–Chega -ordenei num tom mais elevado , Baki voltou a se sentar na poltrona e Gaara voltou a prestar atenção na televisão , suspirei enquanto me sentava e voltei a falar - o que querias falar connosco hoje de manha baki ?

–Sobre o colégio que voces iram frequentar - ele pausou , _que merda pensei que já nos tínhamos livrado dessas brincadeiras_– Agora com a tua chegada, Gaara , tambem teremos de te matricular na escola .- Gaara bufou a meu lado , eu ri internamente .

–E de que nos vamos figurar ? - perguntei ,olhando baki enquanto cruzava as pernas num gesto de estou pronta para o desafio..-por favor de nerd´s não.

–voces é que sabem , desde que não divulguem quem são -disse baki se levantando -As aulas começam amanha ás oito horas estejam prontos pelo menos dez minutos antes E dito isso saiu da sala , sem mais explicações algumas .

–Agora concordo com você Tema- disse sasuke , desligando a televisão , que agora dava o relato do jogo .-Isso é falta de mulher .

–Eu sempre disse - afirmei eu orgulhosa , e era verdade , esse cara cada dia estava mais chato do que no outro.

Gaara se ajeitou no sofá colocando as pernas sobre minhas coxas , ajeitou uma almofada e deitou lá a cabeça, assim todo folgado.

–E se nos divertíssemos nesse ano ? - eu perguntei , olhando cúmplice para os dois , que logo permitiram meios-sorrisos crescer no rosto .

–Eu topo -disse sasuke , se levantando da poltrona , e olhando Gaara eu fiz o mesmo .Gaara colocou as mãos no ar como se rendesse e disse :

–Estou nessa -disse Gaara se levantando , olhou o relógio no seu pulso e disse - Vamos , já são quase sete da manha , não temos muito tempo .

O despertador soou estridente pelo quarto , para mal dos meus pecados. Por amor de deus tinha adormecido á meia hora , me levantei coçando os olhos , enquanto o maldito despertador continuava tocando .

Fiquei reflectindo uns dois minutos sentada na cama , o despertador soando era a musica de fundo o que era extremamente irritante , peguei no mesmo o atirando contra a porta , logo o mesmo estalou , quebrando o vidro , e saindo algumas peças do mesmo.

Me levantei suspirando , me olhei no espelho , ainda vestia as roupas de ontem , estava tão cansada que nem me troquei , meu cabelo estava todo descabelado , meu gloss e maquilhagem , enfeitavam-me a cara com um palhaço aborrecido .

Me dirigi ao banheiro tomando um duche rápido , ao lavar os cabelos loiros e longos , senti uma leve pontada de dor na testa , coloquei a mão na mesma , e a memoria voltou toda me atingindo como um tapa .O acidente...os vampiros...a saída temporária dos slayers...o colégio.

Saí da box , vestindo minhas roupas intimas , uns shorts , uma camisola de alçinhas preta e uma camisa no padrão quadriculado com preto e branco aberta, peguei nas all-star que estavam no chão do quarto e as calçei preguiçosamente .

Depois da maquilhagem escura , arrumada , cabelos penteados e arrumados num rabo de cavalo alto , desci as escadas lentamente me arrastando pelas paredes.

Na mesa da cozinha , shikamaru dormia na mesa já vestindo uma camiseta branca , umas calças de ganga escura e umas nike brancas e pretas, o prato com cereais de chocolate e leite , estava um pouco mais á frente da sua cabeça.

Peguei na lista telefónica que estava em cima de uma cadeira , a ergui para depois a deixar cair fazendo um barulho enorme , que fez com que shikamaru acordasse assustado e um pouco do leite virar na toalha .

–Merda -ele reclamou , enquanto eu tirava uma coca-cola do frigorifico e duas barras energéticas de chocolate-Que forma simpatica de me acordar.- ele ironizou.

–Cala-te e despacha-te -eu disse bebendo a coca-cola , rapidamente , o gás da mesma , queimava-me a lingua e a garganta , mas eu pouco me importava , já bebia desde os meus quatro anos e daí nunca mais parei.

–Que mau humor logo de manha -ele disse comendo os cereais lentamente , eu encostada na banca da cozinha , olhei para o mesmo o ameaçando enquanto ele levava mais uma colher á boca sorrindo.

Uma buzina soou pela casa nos despertando , olhei pela janela e vi o Bmw prata com minha tia lá dentro , deixei a lata no lixo e coloquei as barras nos bolsos do short , peguei em duas mochilas ,deixando outras duas para shikamaru , que logo as pegou andando atrás de mim que abria a porta.

Lá fora o tempo estava chuvoso , havia neblina no ar e o vento fazia os meus cabelos balançarem fortemente , as pessoas passavam em passos apertados .A chuva começara a cair , minha tia buzinou chamando a minha atenção novamente , corri até o carro abrindo a porta e me sentando.

–Prontos ? -perguntou minha tia nos olhando pelo retrovisor , provavelmente estava á espera que nós muito felizes disséssemos "simmm" como criançinhas de cinco anos . -Trouxeram as malas que estavam na entrada ? - perguntou colocando os olhos na estrada .

–Hai - respondeu shikamaru , enquanto eu me ajeitava no banco , encostando a cabeça no vidro e adormeçendo lentamente.

Olhei o relógio da cozinha , sete e quarenta e cinco , bufei irritado , teclei os dedos mais uma vez na mesa .Logo Temari desceu com tres malas , sasuke chegou atrás de si com uma mala e uma mochila nas costas .

–Finalmente -disse eu pegando minhas coisas , e andando em direção á porta , abrindo-a e passando por a mesma , sasuke e temari me seguiram bufando.

–Não temos culpa se o senhor nervosinho já tinha a mala pronta e foi só ir busca-la -Temari disse abrindo a mala do carro negro e colocando as suas malas , eu fiz o mesmo e logo sasuke tambem o fez .

–Hmpf - eu reclamei , entrando no carro ficando ao lado do condutor , sasuke e temari ficaram no banco de tras , obviamente que temari se atirou literalmente , ao ponto de sasuke ter que levar com as pernas dela na cara .

–porra , chega essa bunda para lá -disse sasuke massajando o maxilar inferior e com uma mão jogando os pés de temari para outro lado.

–Chegue a sua - disse temari , tirando um livro de uma pequena bolsa que trazia consigo.

–Só se eu abrir a janela e a meter lá fora - gritou sasuke , temari deu um riso histérico assim como o motorista , que havia sido contratado provavelmente por baki .

–Então faça isso - disse temari , ainda sorrindo , eu podia ver tudo pelo retrovisor , Sasuke fazia aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou enquanto temari mantinha o sorriso malicioso combinando com os olhos .

–Nem pense , minha bunda ficaria congelada - ele disse - meta você .-disse ele o motorista a meu lado chegava a bater no volante enquanto eu rolava os olhos .Temari lhe mostrou a lingua e começou a ler , sasuke colocou uns fones nos ouvidos e eu fiquei olhando a manha lá fora, sem nada para fazer.

Entramos na serra , o carro subia com alguma dificuldade o caminho de pedra musgada e antiga .Havia acabado de acordar dormi no máximo uns cinco minutos , poderia até dormir mais se minha tia não falasse como a buzina de um barco.

Passado pouco tempo as arvores começaram a cessar dando espaço a um edificio , de desing antigo , quase parecido com um castelo , as paredes eram estilo pedra bege e com detalhes a branco meio amarelado .

Na entrada havia um grande jardim com flores das mais diferentes variedades e cores , algumas estatuas antigas preenchiam o ambiente ,senti uma grande curiosidade pela flores , primeiro porque estávamos no meio da serra de Konoha e segundo porque havia muitas espécies que eu nunca tinha visto ou ouvido falar. É podes se dizer que para alem de caçar vampiros um dos meus hobbies é tratar das flores do jardim de minha casa.

Desprendi o cinto de segurança, abri a porta saindo , alguns alunos circulavam , vestindo roupas normais , o que já era um grande alivio não ter que usar uniforme , algumas pessoas estacionavam os seus carros , caros e de altas marcas , em frente do colégio.

Peguei nas malas roxas , que quase de certeza eram minhas , shikamaru fez o mesmo , quando retiramos tudo minha tia fechou o porta bagagens e accionou o alarme .

A seguimos , entrando pelo corredor , as paredes brancas e o azulejo do chão davam um ar requintado ao lugar e os bancos vermelhos , ajudavam na boa aparência do colégio . Minha tia bateu numa porta de madeira escura e bem trabalhada , logo uma senhora com os seus cinquenta anos abriu a porta.

Vestia , uma saia longa preta uma blusa branca e uns sapatos fechados pretos e brilhantes .

Ajeitou os óculos no nariz com uma verruga e deixo minha tia passar com um sorriso no rosto , nos olhou e fechou a porta violentamente com a cara mais assustadora possivel.

Bufei , enquanto procurava algum banco livre para me sentar , porém todos estavam ocupados por alunos , menos um que era ocupado apenas por uma garota de cabelos estranhamente rosa e olhos esmeraldinos .Vestia umas calças skinny , uma camisola branca , com uma boneca de trapos sorrindo e calçava umas all-star brancas com estrelas rosa . Lia um livro com capa negra e as letras vermelhas e bem brilhantes diziam "Mundo Nocturno , tudo sobre vampiros ".

Ri internamente , como se alguma vez esses livros tivessem razão , na primeira vez que li um livro desses , pretendendo ter melhor prestação nos slayers , acabei quase morrendo no meio de uma gangue.

Andei até a mesma , com shikamaru me olhando desconfiado , lhe dei um sorriso antes de me sentar a seu lado e perguntar:

–Oi , você é nova no colégio ? - perguntei sorrindo , é eu tinha essa habilidade , á noite uma verdadeira caçadora , de dia uma garota normal e sorridente, muitos me chamariam de falsa , e eu o admito que sou , mas a vida é assim mesmo.

–Não , já ando aqui desde o ano passado - disse sem retirar os olhos verdes do livro , mudou a pagina e colocou um marcador rosa com algumas flores desenhadas a preto e me olhou sorrindo - Haruno Sakura , prazer .- disse estendendo a mão que eu logo apertei e falei :

–Yamanaka Ino , prazer , - pausei , e larguei sua mão - então , será que , tipo me podias dizer onde posso ir ver o meu dormitório? -a garota se levantou eu fiz o mesmo e ela disse :

–Claro que sim -disse andando em passos apertados me puxando pela mão , dei um pequeno tchau a shikamaru que provavelmente murmurou um problemática e saí literalmente voando com as malas nas mãos .


	4. Chapter IVCabeça de abacaxi

_Meus pés doiam de tanto andar por este maldito colégio , parece que a rosada teve uma pequena falha de memoria e teve de voltar á secretaria para ver quais seriam nossos dormirtórios .Que para mal dos meus pecados iam ser os mesmos ._

_–Chegamos-anunciou sakura abrindo uma das portas de madeira de cerejeira, e passando pelas vistas , eu obviamente não iria ficar na porta , por isso arrastei os pés passando pela porta , que logo foi fechada por sakura._

_Olhei o domitório , um pequeno corredor se formava por entre camas e secretárias juntas no centro do domirtó armários atrás das camas , eram da mesma madeira das portas , nos mesmos estavam algums livros e assecorios , cds e alguns porta-retratos. Algumas camas estavam com os lençois puxados para tras, sinal de que já haviam dormido ali antes ._

_Sakura se deitou numa cama com a colcha rosa e flores a preto , novamente com o livro aberto , ajeitando um travesseiro na sua cabeça , eu revirei os olhos e atirei as malas para debaixo de uma cama qualquer ._

_A porta se abriu e por lá passaram duas garotas , a primeira com olhos achocolatados , cabelos da mesma cor, a pele morena e o sorriso doce lhe iluminava a cara, a segunda tinha cabelos azulados escuros , olhos estranhamente perolados . O rosto sereno e um pouco vermelho , a faziam parecer uma pessoa timida e um pouco reservada._

_–Saku-chan-Gritou a primeira garota , largando as malas no chão e se jogando em cima da rosada , que deu um grito alegre._

_–Tenten-chan - sussurrou a de olhos perolados , pousando delicadamente as malas em cima de uma cama perto da porta , e andou até a cama da rosada onde as duas se abraçavam ,agora sentadas , abriram os braços e a garota se sentou as abraçando ._

_Eu revirei os olhos enquanto colocava os auscultadores nos ouvidos ligando o mp3 que passava a musica__Ignorance____da Paramore , rolei o corpo para o outro lado fechando os olhos , neste momento a unica coisa que necessitava era de uma boa musica e um longo sono._

_Depois de quase dez minutos de viagem e de quase setenta folhas lidas , finalmente chegamos no inferno . Abri a porta do volvo , andei com passos lentos até a parte de trás do carro , que era agora aberta por Sasuke , retirei minha mala, logo depois dos rapazes , fechando-a ._

_Os alunos se afastavam e olhavam para nós como se fossemos seres do outro mundo ,__vá lá eu sei que sou diferente escuzam de me lembrar todos os dias__.Olhei o rosto de Gaara e de Sasuke , ambos inespressivos , bufei irritada entre eles , que logo dirigiram os olhares de não sei onde para mim._

_–Talvez um bocado expressividade não vos fazia mal e tornava-vos mais crediveis - eu disse - Nem que seja de aborrecimento ._

_Eles simplesmente me ignoraram , pelos menos eu acho , já que continuaram com as mesmas expressoes , retirei um elástico para o cabelo do meio das pulseiras do meu pulso esquerdo , largando as malas, olhei o meu reflexo no vidro e amarrei os cabelos soltos , num coque , não muito bem feito , mas isso não intressa , visto que não pertendo agradar a uma ultima vez o reflexo,peguei nas malas , suspirei alto e andei em passos apressados até Gaara e Sasuke que acabavam de dobrar a esquina ._

_Depois de inflitrar no meio dos dois senhores inespressivos, coloquei os braços em volta da cintura dos dois ,ainda com as malas nas mãos._

_– Entao...- começei eu atraindo a atenção dos dois- Quando começamos com os nossos planos maquiavélicos? - perguntei olhando um e outro com os olhos cumplices , eles me olharam pelo canto de olho , como eu detestava quando eles faziam isso, Sasuke soltou um " Humpf" e Gaara apenas deu de ombros .-Eu vou conciderar isso com um em breve .-Revirei os olhos , prestando atenção na madeira do piso , enquanto retirava os braços lentamente , como se tivesse em transe ._

_Viramos na esquina da direita , no corredor onde estariam as listas dos dormitórios , explicados pelas pequenas folhas de fotocópia com o__Lista de dormitorios__escrito a letras negras e gordas ,assim como uma grande seta em baixo dessas mesmas letras._

_Os rapazes ficaram logo dois passos aseguir a essa esquina , eu tive que andar até á proxima para poder ver o meu dormitorio,____malditos, sempre desprezando as mulheres, sempre achando que nós temos que fazer mais, sempre com a ideia que nós é que temos de trabalhar em casa e cuidar dos filhos, pois só na horas de os fazerem não se queixam esses-____Antes que pudesse continuar , meu pés chocaram com algo me fazendo cair e aterrar o rosto numa coisa macia , comparando com o chão._

_–...Filhos da... - Levantei o rosto , olhando o rapaz com o rosto solonento bocejando enquanto coçava os olhos .- SEU IMBECIL .-gritei , o mesmo se assustou com a minha presença ,dando um pulo para trás ._

_– Que diabos...- ele murmurou , enquanto nos levantava-mos daquelas possiçoes duvidosas - Voce é bem problemática , hein ? - ele pergundou bocejando com uma mão na nuca._

_–O que ?Mas...- eu estava sem palavras o imbecil do garoto fica no meio do corredor dormindo e eu é que sou a problemática, me levantei e gritei - SEU BAKA ! VOCE É QUE ESTÁ DEITADO NO MEIO DO CORREDOR E ..._

_–Problemática - ele sussurrou novamente se levantou me virando costas e andando em passos lentos e sonolentos pelo corredor , eu fiquei estática no mesmo sitio , a boca entreaberta indignada , a sobrancelha arqueeada e os olhos fixos no rapaz provavam que eu estava pasma . Senti a presenca dos dois inexpressivos se aproximar , assim como os seus prefumes carissimos , os mesmos pararam um de cada lado olhando o rapaz que ameaçava virar a esquina._

_–Humpf...- Sasuke recorreu ao seu tipico jeito monosilibatico mais uma vez, mas eu pouco me importei , o que fez Gaara olhar para mim e depois para o local onde se encontrava o rapaz antes de sair._

_–Eu não me acredito nisto...-eu sussurrei , fechando lentamente a boca , respirei fundo e tentei contar até dez sem me enganar .-AQUELE CABEÇA DE ABACAXI ME VIROU AS COSTAS . - Eu gritei , alguns alunos pararam nos olhando - Que foi seus imbecis ? Não tem mais que fazer ? Metam-se na vossa vida .- Logo todos aqueles alunos intrometidos sairam do local ou simplesmente desviaram os olhares ._

_Girei os calcanhares na direção da lista dos dormitórios , com o dedo acompanhei a minha leitura por alto , até ler o nome__Sabaku No Temari____, bufei uma mecha que se havia despreendido do meu coque , voltei a pegar minhas malas do chão e virei na direção oposta a Gaara e Sasuke , que seguiram o caminho do abacaxi ambulante .Um monte de pensamentos homicidas preencheram minha mente -Isto não fica assim ...-sussurrei dando um sorriso do mal ._

_Parei na frente de uma porta cujo o numero treze era estratégicamente colocado no canto superior esquerdo , suspirei de alivio e chutei a porta entreaberta , fazendo umas garotas se assustarem e uma loira acordar , andei em passos apressados até a cama ao lado da loira que antes dormia , chutando uma das malas para debaixo da cama .Abri outra mala retirando os auscultadores e os colocando no pescoço , fechei a mala e a chutei para baixo da cama , dei uma ultima vista de olhos e saí . Ainda ouvindo o "__olá eu sou Sakura haru...__" fechei a porta interrompendo-a , coloquei os auscultadores no ouvido , no ultimo volume ._

_Desci as escada, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto , com o meu tipico ar folgado .Empurrei alguns alunos que se atravessaram no meu caminho , balaçando a cabeça ao ritmo de____Misery Business__, olhei as escadas que teria que subir novamente , bufei a mecha despreendida do coque e as subi._

_**Hmpf , Garota malcriada**__, pensei enquanto ouvia seus passos se misturarem com os dos outros alunos , deitei novamente a cabeça no travesseiro , fechando os olhos , mas antes que o fizesse , ouvi a voz da rosada quebrar o silencio que se instalara segundos depois da loira sair._

_–Acho melhor irmos ao bar , queres vir conosco Ino , assim ficavas a conheçer a escola - mesmo sem conseguir ver a rosada sabia que ela dava um sorriso daqueles a que ninguem consegue resistir , me levantei da cama ainda com os olhos fechados dando um sorriso ._

_Logo todas se levantaram sorridentes , menos a morena de orbes perolados, que deu apenas um sorriso timido ._

_–Bem vamos a apresentaçoes - disse a sakura batendo uma palma na outra -Essa é a tenten - disse empurrando a morena de olhos achocolatados na minha direção -E esta é a hinata - disse dando um passo para o lado e empurrando a outra morena.-Meninas esta é Yamanaka Ino._

_–Prazer -soltaram as duas me estendendo a mão , que eu com um sorriso falso , apertei._

_Saímos do dormitorio , quando quatro garotas se colocaram na nossa frente interrompendo a nossa passagem . Levantei os olhos do mp3 para as mesmas , uma ruiva de oculos , uma morena de olhos e cabelo na cor castanha , outra ruiva com orbes castanhos e por ultimo uma loira tambem com oculos ._

_–Olha se não é a mosquinha morta - provocou a ruiva de olhos castanhos , olhando fixamente a hinata._

_–Sasame vai ver se chove ...-disse sakura , colocando o braço no ombro da mesma numa tentativa de quebrar a barreira._

_–A vaca rosa está a passar dos limites ...- cantarolou a outra ruiva , segurando o pulso da rosada ._

_–Larga-me Karin ...-murmurrou sakura entre dentes , cerrando os pulsos._

_–E quem vai me obrigar ? - perguntou , eu já farta de tanto show decidi baixar as cortinas , dando um soco de baixo para cima na ruiva , fazendo-a soltar o pulso da rosada._

_–Eu - lhe dei uma rasteira a fazendo cair no chão , logo de seguida lhe dei um chute no abdomem -Isto foi por me fazeres ouvir essa tua voz irritante- lhe dei outro chute - E essa foi por teres roubado quase dois minutos do meu tempo -lhe dei outro chute ._

_Me girei os calcanhares na direção das outras , grande erro antes que me aprecebe-se quem era , levei um soco no nariz , o fazendo soltar um pouco de sangue,limpei o sangue com a mão e o sacudi no chão , agarrei os cabelos ruivos de sasame e os joguei contra um cacifo a fazendo bater com a cabeça no metal e amaçar um pouco o mesmo._

_A dor me antigiu quando bati o pulso numa fechadura , soltei um resmungo e olhei para o resto das garotas que levavam agora de Sakura e Tenten . A hinata se mantinha encostada ao cacifo com as mãos cobrindo o rosto aterrorizada ._

_Despertei quando senti as mãos nos meus ombros , me virei pronta para dar um soco em alguem que ousasse me tocar , mas quando vi os cabelos Roxos e os olhos cor de ambar, me olhar com aquele olhar superior que eu sempre detestei e vendo que lá era ela a femea alfa eu baixei os braços ._

_–No primeiro dia ...-comentou a mulher dando um sorriso falso- Voces estão em sérios problemas . - ela disse - PARA A DIREÇÃO JÁ ! -gritou , Sakura e Tenten se levantaram._

_–Deixe-as , eu é que começei , eu é que devo ir - eu disse olhando nos olhos da mulher , a mesma deu outro sorriso , e me empurrou para a frente - Voces vão á infermaria , estão despreziveis.-disse com nojo._

_–Sim , Anko-sensei- disseram em coro , eu revirei os olhos , provavelmente teria grandes problemas com esta ._

_Levantei os olhos para a figura á minha frente uns dez metros no cimo das escadas , encostada na parede com os olhos fechados dava um sorriso de canto , a loira malcriada , abriu os olhos e me virou costas entrando num dormitório masculino qualquer .__Parecia-me tão familiar , onde já a havia visto ?_

_Fui tirada das minhas memorias , por Anko que mais uma vez me empurrou me obrigando a descer as escadas em passos rapidos , bufei enquanto chocava contra outro alunos , que me olhavam como se fosse alguma doentinha da cabeça._

_–Estamos fudidos -disse enquanto entrava pela porta aberta por Gaara , olhei o dormitório masculino , em si era parecido com o feminino tirando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão , as garrafas de vodka e os posters das__miss playboy__colados nas portas e paredes._

_–Porque ? -perguntou Sasuke arrumando as suas malas , ao lado de um loiro que estava ressonando._

_–Acabei de ver a loira que eu quase ataquei ontem, mas acho que ela não me reconheçeu.-eu disse me sentando na cama de Sasuke e o ajudando a dobrar umas camisolas. -Não tive tempo de lhe apagar a memoria - eu sussurrei._

_–Nós depois a apanhamos -disse Gaara , atirando uns livros de outro aluno qualquer e guardando os seus livros e cd´s lá._

_Quando estava prestes a concordar a porta se abriu , e um bocejo ecoou por todo o dormitório , logo seguido de um " Problematico" , instantaniamente me virei para tras e gritei apontando o dedo acusadoramente:_

_–TU , SEU FILHO DA ...-Respirei fundo e andei até ele o agarrando pelo colarinho da camisola o levantando alguns centimetros , é claro que se quizesse poderia o fazer voar , mas era suposto sermos descretos .-Ninguem vira costas a Sabaku No Temari, ouviste bem ? Ouviste cabeça de abacaxi ?_

_–Cara , que problematica -disse ele soltando mais um bocejo , eu pousei-o no chão , ele olhou sobre meu ombro e falou - Ruivo - Gaara não lhe respondeu .-Oh ruivinho do paraguai , os livros não estavam bem aí ?- Olhei para Gaara , que agora levantava os olhos verdes frios e com intençoes homicidas para shikamaru ._

_–Não ! Por quê? Há algum problema ?- Ele perguntou , andando com passos calmos e perigosos até nos , Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo nos olhando e dando um sorriso de canto , um sorriso malicioso._

_–Sim!Quer dizer ...não , não há problema nenhum .-disse o bicho-perguiça dando um passo para tras em receio. Gaara que antes as suas feiçoes demonstravam raiva agora estavam mais suaves , esticou a mão e falou ._

_–Sabaku no Gaara e voce ? - Perguntou , o moreno olhou para a mão e para meu irmão algumas vezes , mas apertou-a e respondeu :-Shikamaru Nara -Sasuke entretanto se havia aproximado e quando shikamaru largou a mão palida de meu irmão agarrou a do uchiha . -Sasuke Uchiha ._

_–Prazer -murmurrou shikamaru dando um sorriso -Bem , eu tenho umas coisas a fazer na biblioteca , é para um trabalho , e não posso ficar mais .-Se desculpou saíndo porta fora ._

_–Bem , isto foi estranho -eu disse mais para mim do que para eles , retirei os olhos da porta para as feiçoes deles ._

_–Vamos sair , aqui as paredes tem ouvidos -disse Gaara vestindo um casaco preto e me empurrando para fora do dormitório .Assim que sai do mesmo o vento bateu contra o meu rosto , pude sentir o sangue aqueçer no corpo das outras pessoas , por causa do frio._

_– Reparas-te ? - perguntou Gaara olhando Sasuke que apenas afirmou com a cabeça .-Que mentira mais deslavada. - deu um sorriso de canto ._

_–Reparou em que ? Quem mentiu ? - eu perguntei olhando os rostos dos dois na procura de respostas ._

_–O Tal Nara - começou Sasuke - Ele ao nos comprimentar apertou firmemente o pulso , o que não é muito normal , provavelmente media a nossa pulsação e ele disse que tinha que ir á biblioteca por causa de um trabalho - ele pausou - ainda nem sequer tivemos a nossa primeira aula , visto que elas começam amanha . - a conversa passou novamente na minha mente , ele tinha razão , esse garoto tem algo ... e eu vou o descobrir seja a bem ou a mal._


	5. Chapter V Bipolaridade em alta

Anko bateu duas vezes na porta da detenção , eu bati o pé no chão entediada . A porta se abriu e o ser de pele pálida cabelos compridos e olhos estranhamente parecidos com uma cobra passou me olhando de alto a baixo.

–Orochimaru – Anko falou me empurrando – faz o registo desta aqui , o ano está a começar bem .-ela falou dando um sorriso malicioso , Orochimaru a acompanhou e me puxou para dentro da sala .

–Claro Anko , obrigada – Anko começou a andar até desaparecer no corredor , assim que o fez Orochimaru fechou a porta. – Ora muito bem o que temos aqui … - ele falou passando por mim e se sentando na secretária de madeira escura , colocou uns óculos e pegou numa caneta – senta-te – ele falou apontando para a cadeira de aço e plástico branco servindo com acento . Eu olhei-o e me sentei , cruzando as pernas . –Nome ?

–Ino – ele me olhou eu bufei olhando para a janela – Ino yamanaka .

Ele fez uma expressão satisfeita – Idade ?

– Dezassete. – ele escreveu na folha , a letra á moda antiga era bem vistosa no enorme questionário.

–Motivo da detenção ?- ele levantou a cabeça com a típica cara de " adoro o meu trabalho".

–Briga – eu falei , ele me olhou como se pedisse que eu continuasse – Dei dois chutes no abdômen de uma …- a vontade de soltar um palavrão cresceu na minha boca . Mordi o lábio inferior e respondi – garota . E joguei outra nos cacifos .

–Motivo da briga ?- ele perguntou , uma enorme vontade de o socar estava a formar-se na minha mente.

–Ela me irritou – ele assentiu e escreveu.

–Com o que ?

Eu fechei os olhos contando , por algum motivo eu já o estava insultando mentalmente.

– Apeteceu-me – eu falei , ele deu um pequeno sorriso e escreveu.

–Danos ? Para além das alunas ..- ele esclareceu , eu arqueei as sobrancelhas o olhando .

–Desculpe ? – eu perguntei incrédula , vá lá pode passar á pergunta do "és virgem ou não".

– Os danos causados – ele falou impaciente.

–Acho que amacei um cacifo … -eu falei , ele começou a escrever - Ah e sujei o chão - eu disse irónica e ele escreveu . – com sangue .

–Vais ficar aqui por uma hora – eu bufei , mexendo o pé nervosamente – Depois vais ao professor kakashi , ele será o teu psicólogo estudantil , o seu encarregado será avisado depois .- ele falou pousando os óculos num calendário colado á mesa por velha tiras de fita cola .

–O que ? Eu não preciso …- antes que eu pudesse falar ele havia saído da sala me deixando sozinha . –Optimo , porque que eu tenho a ligeira impressão que vou adorar este ano ?- eu falei irónica .

–-✞ -

Gaara havia recebido um telefonema de Baki para se apresentar na directoria , com o papo de ele antes não estar inscrito e ter que fazer uma nova inscrição .

Sasuke e eu sem mais nada que fazer , resolvemos ir dar uma volta pela escola , uma entediante volta .Eu explico , basicamente quando você é uma garota que gosta de falar, saber novidades , viver a vida da melhor forma possivel e é acompanhada por sasuke você pode apenas imaginar ele dizer uma frase com mais de 10 palavras.

–A serio ? – eu perguntei o olhando , ele arqueou uma sobrancelha me olhando . Eu bufei e falei irónica – Sério sasuke você fala tanto que eu nem te consigo ouvir mais .Por amor de Lúcifer cale essa boca .

–O que você quer falar ? – ele perguntou chutando algumas pedras do jardim que entretanto haviam parado na calçada do passeio.

–Não sei … - eu olhei para o chão ,Sasuke-1 x Temari-0 , ouvi o típico humpf de Sasuke e olhei novamente .

–Então porque que me estas a criticar ? – ele perguntou , bem já são sete palavras , está quase .

–Hmpf – eu o imitei , ele parou eu fiz o mesmo virei o rosto para ele que me olhava feio . – Cara feia para mim é fome .- eu respondi voltando a andar.

–Por acaso até estou com fome – ele falou colocando a mão na barriga – Ontem com a correria nem me alimentei – ele falou soltando um suspiro .

–Aham – eu falei parando em questão de segundos ouvi minha barriga roncar . Corei um pouco . Quando ameacei me virar para trás senti a mão de sasuke no meio das minhas costas me empurrando .- Hey , seu Emo de quinta categoria …

–Cala-te – ele falou com uma voz fria , um arrepio me percorreu a espinha .Aí senti , uma presença estranha , desconhecida – estamos a ser seguidos . – Ele falou quando dobramos a esquina do jardim ,a uns quarenta passos estavam as grandiosas portas do colégio.

–Desde quando … - eu me perguntei . Porem sasuke respondeu esclarecendo meus pensamentos .

–Desde que nos separamos para encontrar o Gaara , eu senti esta mesma presença - ele sussurrou - Foi por isso que o ataquei pensei que fosse algo que tivesse se apoderado do corpo dele .

Olhei para seu rosto , normal , sem nenhum pingo de nervosismo nem nada parecido , desde que Gaara chegara que ele continua como sempre normal , sua tranquilidade é quase assustadora . Como se soubesse que isto iria acontecer.

–Como consegues estar tão calmo ? – eu perguntei meus olhos passavam por toda a área, o nervosismo era notado em cada palavra que saia da minha boca . Por outro lado Sasuke continuava a me empurrar na direção da escola como se fosse um robô .-Está alguem atrás do Gaara e agora atrás de nós e…

–Temari cala-te …-ele me interrompeu , eu lhe olhei com os olhos raivosos , Ele me ignorou completamente e falou – Tem apenas calma … pensa em outra coisa ,depois nós falamos com o baki e resolvemos tudo – ele falou me empurrando para dentro da escola – Não estavas com fome ? – perguntou provavelmente me tentando distrair.

–Aham – eu falei quando ele começou a andar na direção do buffet da escola – Hey tu falaste mais de dez palavras …

–-✞ -

Olhei o relógio da sala , em cima da lousa , dez e dezasseis . Bufei a mecha de cabelo loiro que me caia no rosto . Irritada retirei o elástico soltando o cabelo , o desenrolei e voltei a prender .

Dez e dezoito…

Peguei num lápis sem ponta e o coloquei no afiador automático . Fiz isso com todos os lápis que estavam em cima da secretária e voltei a olhar o relógio.

Dez e vinte e quatro …

Deitei a cabeça na mesa , o sono era tanto que até dormia num cano de esgoto . Lentamente fui fechando os olhos, minha ultima visão estava ficando desfocada , estava prestes a entrar no sono profundo quando a porta é aberta por uma chiclete , não , afinal é só a sakura.

Eu a olhei pelo canto de olho , seus olhos estavam pintados de preto , em seus lábios havia um pequeno gloss . Ainda vestia a mesma roupa , mas agora trazia vários aneis nos dedos , um deles era uma caveira .Não eram prata verdadeira , a falta de rugas era notada de longe. Porém a sua suposta aura de poder e terror , não deixava olhar detalhadamente todos os anéis.

–Então …- eu tentei parecer minimamente simpática , enquanto via sakura se largar na cadeira , colocando os pés em cima da secretária não se importando com os óculos de orochimaru. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha .

–O que queres ? – ela falou numa voz fria e preguiçosa . Eu dei um sorriso de canto e mordi meu lábio inferior .

–Sinceramente ? – eu perguntei fria , se ela queria jogar assim , vamos jogar .

Ela me olhou , os olhos desinteressados e com malicia brilhavam . Os ombros cobertos pela camisola se elevaram e voltaram a descer , provando o seu desinteresse.

–Quero que tu te fo- antes que eu pudesse continuar , a porta se abriu , revelando Orochimaru e a sua cara de retardado .

– Menina Yamanaka – ele falou me olhando , no entanto parou para olhar sakura que me deu um ultimo olhar divertido e desafiador antes de o olhar e retirar os pés da secretária e revelar os óculos com as lentes partidas e armação amassada .-Esse tipo de palavreado, é extremamente proibido neste nobre colégio .-Ele falou pigarreando .- E você senhorita Haruno , vai me perdoar o comentário , mas esse gesto foi totalmente horrível para uma menina da sua idade. -Sakura revirou os olhos , então era assim , no inicio , a patricinha dos livros de vampiros e depois a garota rebelde . No meu rosto cresceu um sorriso malicioso . Outra futura adversária . Esta vai fazer companhia á loira malcriada. -Menina Yamanaka , você já pode sair – Eu olhei o relógio , dez e meia , me levantei , me espreguicei e passei por eles dois colocando a musica no volume máximo. Não queria ouvir os gritos histéricos e totalmente bichas do orochimaru quando vir os seus _**RAY BAN**___transportados de não sei de que lugar , totalmente partidos .

–-✞ -

Uma figura masculina , escondida entre as arvores do grandioso colégio de konoha, retirou um telemóvel ,de aparência velha mas potente e personalizado o suficiente para que pudesse contactar com o inferno, marcou um numero rapidamente e o clicou no botão verde .

Esperou alguns minutos até que atenderam .

– _Que foi ? –___perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha . A sua voz fria fez a espinha tremer em seu corpo e os pelos da ruca eriçarem.

_–Senhorita ,ele está com mais duas pessoas ,acho que eles já sentiram a minha presença, por isso suponho que eles tambem sejam vampiros , pelo menos o rapaz-_ O homem falou.

_–Seu incompetente –___a voz gritou do outro lado , se acalmando suspirou e falou_– Eu estou indo para aí daqui a duas semanas ,se aguente –___a voz falou –___AH, você me deve pelo menos uns 10 litros de sangue .-_e dito isso desligou o telemóvel .

_–-____ -__  
><span>_

Olhei o liquido laranja no copo . Contornei-o com o dedo . Dei um suspiro fazendo com que num mero segundo aparece-se uma nuvem á frente da minha boca .Coloquei os cotovelos em cima da mesa redonda , olhando lá para fora .

Nada , simplesmente nada , nada que me disse-se que estava tudo bem , ou que realmente estava tudo errado .Olhei novamente o copo . Ouvi Sasuke suspirar profundamente .

–Eu acho que o suco não se vai tornar dinheiro nem nada do género – ele falou , meu olhos se levantaram para ele , porem minha cabeça não fez qualquer movimento.

–Tambem , não tinha esperanças – eu falei dando um gole no suco – Eu não sinto nada e você ?- eu perguntei sussurrando.

Ele apenas balançou com a cabeça negativamente e depois falou – Talvez se tenha ido embora. – Cruzando os braços e se reconfortando na cadeira ele fechou os olhos .

–Você acha mesmo que …. – nesse momento meu telemóvel começou a tocar , eu o retirei do bolso do casaco , depois da luta para desbloquear o telemóvel de tão nervosa que estava , atendi .

–Alo?

–Temari onde voces estão , já vos procurei pelo dormitório inteiro , pelo jardim , no corredor –eu suspirei aliviada ouvindo a voz de Gaara .

–Estamos no Bar – eu falei dando um sorriso .

–Estou indo , daqui a dois minutos. - ele falou e desligou.

Pousei o telemóvel em cima da mesa , dando mais um grande gole no sumo e uma mordida no bolo de morango .

–Mais calma ? – Sasuke perguntou abrindo os olhos .

–hm – eu o imitei dando outra mordida na generosa fatia .

–Mas que raio de "hm" foi esse? - ele perguntou - Está errado é hm.

–Hm – eu tentei , porem não saiu como esperado e eu comecei a rir histericamente , enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de canto. Dei outra mordida e um gole no suco , o terminado.

–Realmente eu preferia você nervosa .-ele falou fazendo uma careta – você come com um tractor .

–Os tractores não comem – eu respondi como uma criancinha lhe mostrando a lingua .-"Hm"

– Uau tu és mesmo irritante – sasuke falou cruzando as perna em cima de uma cadeira.

–Obrigada- respondi sarcasticamente .

–-✞ -

Andando entre arvores velhas e folhas caídas no chão rochoso , encontrei o trono no alto da colina .Feito de osso de velhos prisioneiros , ou simplesmente animais que serviram de alimento para a grande besta , semelhante a um chacal ou guaxinim gigante .

Andando em passos largos e duros , chegou ao fim do seu trajecto contemplando a besta desgastada e ressequida do ultimo combate . Porem ainda com força suficiente para ser o Lord deste maldito canto do inferno. se ajoelhou uma perna no chão outra flectida , como se costumava fazer num pedido de casamento.

–Senhor , eu o encontrei – falei numa voz calma .

–Tens a certeza que era ele ? – ele perguntou , a voz fria e profunda penetrou os meus ouvidos ,os deixando sensíveis .

–Um espião meu já confirmou .- falei me levantado , os olhares dos outros demónios caíram sobre mim .

–Optimo – ele deu uma alta gargalhada – Sabaku No Gaara prepara-te …vais arder no inferno.


	6. Chapter VI Loira falsa presa no inferno

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times i've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself.**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one would ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**(This animal, this animal).**_

_Olhei o papel mais uma vez nas minhas mãos , Kakashi, né? Vamos ver o que ele consegue pescar de mim . Eu pensei, deslizei as converse sobre o chão olhando nas paredes procurando alguma informação sobre o tal psicólogo ._

_De um momento para o outro uma figura forte choca contra mim ,__olha que romântico____, eu pensei , levantando os olhos para a figura masculina._

_Os cabelos vermelhos se destacavam na pele pálida , os olhos verdes-agua frios como dois icebergs quase me congelaram a alma e a cara sem expressão me fez perceber que eu estava em sérios sarilhos ._

_-hey, oh loira oxigenada você não olha por onde anda não? – e pronto , bastou aquela palavra inofensiva para que a minha mente trabalha-se a cem por cento na procura de uma maneira de o matar ._

_– E você ruivo do Paraguai , sabe como estamos em época de saldos os óculos devem estar com descontos. - eu cuspi me levantando ele fez o mesmo._

_–Não me provoque sua loira maldita ou vai sofrer as consequências - ele ameaçou , me olhando com uma cara séria._

_–Tsc. Pois quero ver isso – eu desafiei aproximando o meu rosto do dele, por segundos olhei com curiosidade para a tatuagem que ele tinha na testa .Um kanji com o significado de amor._

_–Aqui estão os meus problemáticos - falou uma voz , abrindo uma porta mesmo a nosso lado._

_Eu olhei a figura , era um homem com os seus trinta e tal anos , tinha cabelos prateados espetados e esquisitos , os olhos negros eram atentos e curiosos._

_–Quem é você ? – perguntei me afastando do ruivo e olhando o homem que não desviou os olhos de um pequeno livro azul oceano._

_– Kakashi …Hakate Kakashi - revirei os olhos , agora sim , a escola não se pode tornar pior._

_–Eu tenho agora …- eu ia falar no entanto ele interrompeu-me._

_–Eu sei , Ino Yamanaka certo ? – eu assenti com a cabeça – E Sabaku No Gaara , não é ? – ele não fez qualquer movimento apenas continuou olhando o homem. -Entrem , vamos falar do que aconteceu agora ._

_–Não … eu tenho que ir ter com a minha irmã e …- ele tentou falar no entanto kakashi voltou a interromper._

_–Entra , eles podem esperar , podes até lhe telefonar , mas primeiro tens que entrar - ele falou sombriamente. O tal garoto chamado Gaara , estreitou os olhos_

_–Eu não tenho dinheiro no telemóvel , por isso vou indo – ele falou começando a caminhar , mas antes que ele pudesse dar um passo kakashi o agarrou pelo casaco de couro e o puxou para dentro da sala._

_–Com certeza esta linda menina que encontras-te por acaso na rua te irá ajudar. – ele falou me olhando , uma das minhas sobrancelhas voou . Encontrou na rua por acaso ? Do que ele estava a falar?_

_–Desculpe ? - eu perguntei , quando fomos os dois empurrados para baixo , nos sentando nuns sofá de pele castanha , que pelo aspecto haviam sido usados poucas vezes._

_–Imaginem a seguinte situação – ele começou se sentando e colocando o queixo no punho fechado .- Ino tu acabaste de sair de um café …_

_–Porque não de um cabeleireiro ? – Gaara perguntou ,impaciente – Afinal ela precisa de pintar o cabelo todas as semanas._

_–Do que percebes tu de cabelos ? E alias o meu cabelo é natural , e mesmo que não fosse não tinhas nada com isso. - eu rosnei fechando as mãos em punhos , logo senti as minhas unhas lascarem a pele._

_–Chega ! Imaginem…Imaginem – ele repetiu , atraindo a nossa atenção . Eu voltei a ajeitar me na cadeira cruzando as pernas. – Certo. Ino , tu acabaste de sair de um café e tu Gaara tens ligar para a tua irmã ,para dizer que não podes ir almoçar a casa do namorado dela. - Gaara fez uma careta. – Entao vês a Ino , com um telemóvel na mão , o que fazes ?_

_–Dou-lhe dinheiro para ela ir pintar o cabelo. Já posso ligar á minha irmã? – ele perguntou estreitando os olhos._

_–Ué , quem é que tem a cor mais esquisita cá dentro ? – eu perguntei virando-me para olhar os olhos jade envolvidos por uma grossa linha de delineador ._

_–Vocês vão ficar mais meia hora aqui se continuarem a discutir – kakashi assobiou , logo nós dois nos calamos o olhando .- Então Gaara o que farias ? Lembra-te é urgente esse telefonema._

_–Roubava-lhe o telemóvel …- ele tentou .Kakashi suspirou e olhou os seus próprios pés.- Pedia-lhe para ligar do telemóvel dela?_

_–Isso … isso – Ele falou alegre, como se estivéssemos prestes a salvar a pessoa mais importante das nossas vidas. Gaara ficou a olhar para ele , como se pergunta-se o que devia fazer . Kakashi voltou a suspirar e falou – Pede-lhe._

_–O que? Agora? – ele perguntou olhando para mim e kakashi alternadamente. Kakashi fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Gaara suspirou – Emprestas-me o telemóvel ? – Kakashi pigarreou – Podias me emprestar o telemovel … por favor ?- ele olhou para mim , por momentos me lembrei daqueles animes em que as personagens estão com aquelas carinhas todas fofas , os olhinhos brilhando e essas coisas. Pois adivinhem só , isso não aconteceu aqui._

_Eu suspirei retirando o telemóvel do bolso das calças , estendi o braço para ele , assim que o mesmo ameaçou pegar no telemóvel eu dobrei o braço e falei ._

_–Não. – descruzei as pernas e voltei a cruza-las de uma forma diferente e olhei para kakashi , que se mais uma vez isto fosse um anime teria uma gota na testa._

_–Ino …- sem que ele disse-se outra coisa atirei o telemóvel para a barriga do ruivo._

_Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso de canto , antes de se levantar e andar na direção da janela , antes que ele termina-se de marcar o numero eu falei- Vê lá se nao gastas dinheiro e começas a pedir aos teus pais para carregar o telemóvel ._

_–Não posso.- ele falou antes de colocar o telemóvel encostado á orelha ._

–-✞ -

_E ali estava eu sozinha e abandonada , com Sasuke e mais um monte de pessoas que entravam com pressa no buffet , esfomeados ,__não há comida em casa__? Minha inner diabólica falou._

_–Cara , eu nunca passei dois minutos tão entediantes. -eu falei olhando para Sasuke que levantou os olhos ónix para mim e logo depois os direcionou para o seu telemóvel que apesar de já ter mais de seis meses , ainda parecia ter saído da caixa á segundos._

_– Sete minutos, queres tu dizer. - ele falou, eu revirei os olhos , deitando o queixo na mesa e bufando._

_–Talvez ele se tenha perdi- Sasuke foi interrompido pela voz eletronica da hayley da banda Paramore que se estreava no buffet com a musica__"__brick by brick"__._

_Eu peguei no telemóvel , olhando uma figura de animação com um ponto de interrogação cobrindo quase metade do corpo , arqueei a sobrancelha empurrando o telemóvel até sasuke, o fazendo deslizar sobre a mesa._

_–Conheces esse numero ?- Eu perguntei o olhando , uma brisa fresca passou sobre nós fazendo os nossos cabelos balançar . Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Atende._

_–O telemóvel é teu ,atende tu. – ele falou empurrando o telemóvel na minha direção. Eu logo coloquei a minha mão empurrando o telemóvel para ele de novo._

_–Voce tem mais jeito – eu falei dando um sorriso amarelo, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou:_

_–Para atender telemóveis a números desconhecidos ?- eu afirmei com a cabeça rapidamente sorrindo , no entanto lá no fundo da minha mente me criticando por ser tão má mentirosa. Na verdade eu nunca gostei de atender telemóveis , sempre me subia uma gagueira e nunca falava nada de jeito._

_– Sim ? – Logo a vontade de dizer não só para o contrariar cresceu na minha boca , eu sorri deitando a cabeça na mesa ouvindo Sasuke falando ao telemóvel._

_Uns segundos depois , Sasuke se levantou , eu percebendo o seu movimento fiz o mesmo , o olhando e recebendo o telemóvel da mão estendida dele._

_– Era o Gaara , ele ficou "preso" com o psicólogo e uma Loira – Sasuke falou realçando a palavra preso ._

_–Quanto tempo ele vai ficar lá ? – Eu perguntei , o olhando e me perguntando mentalmente , quando é que ele ficou tão alto._

_–Pelo que ele me contou ainda vai demorar algum tempo - Sasuke falou bufando o seu cabelo preto . Definitivamente apartir dos doze anos ele me ultrapassou. -Hm? Que foi?- ele perguntou, eu quase corei , quando me apercebi que já estava o olhando á muito tempo._

_–Nada …_

_–__Bom dia queridos alunos e alunas !__– falou uma voz soando pelo corredor__– ás dezassete e meia todos voces devem comparecer no auditório ,para uma pequena apresentação da escola! Sem mais nada a avisar , bom ano para todos!_

_–uhu viva á escola – falei eu irónica. - Vai fazer mais uma coisa estúpida e sem interesse. - eu parei um pouco puxando o elástico que prendia minimamente o meu coque , fazendo meus cabelos caírem até o meio das costas( Aqui a temah tem os cabelos maiores)- O que você quer fazer ? – Eu perguntei o olhando , ele me olhou pelo canto de olho virando levemente a cabeça e me dando um sorriso malicioso – SEU ERO – Eu gritei lhe apontando o dedo._

_–Eu nem falei nada – Ele me olhando com os olhos divertidos._

_–Baka! – eu falei._

_–Loira…_

_–Anti-social_

_–Louca_

_–Cu de pato- ele parou , e olhou para tras de si mesmo._

_–Você acha ?- eu bufei um pouco e logo desatei a rir, é talvez eu tivesse mesmo os meus momentos histéricos, mas só de vez em quando._

–-✞ -

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

–-✞ -

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal.**_

_Os meus passos eram lentos e precisos na areia cinza , o vento que fazia esvoaçar os meus cabelos pintados de loiro, e que movia a areia para longe dos velhos crânios e ossos ,era frio e silencioso._

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_Olhei o céu negro , por entre as costelas do animal que nunca descobri , nem tive curiosidade de saber o que era no passado. Consegui localizar a besta me olhando lá no alto , o típico olhar superior nos olhos amarelos._

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_Eu bufei o cabelo , sentindo a presença dos dois demónios que me perseguiam desde que entrara nos portões principais._

_Parei , com um passo duro e seco , que fez partir uma costela por ali espalhada._

_–O quê que voces querem? – Eu perguntei seca e fria observando quando as duas criaturas se atravessaram na minha frente._

_–Nós apenas estávamos indo ver o mestre.- Falou a criatura de pele azul , os dentes enormes que não deixavam a boca se fechar, pareceram crescer ainda mais e os olhos amarelos e vermelhos se tornaram , me arriscaria a dizer , dóceis e mentirosos._

_–Pois , que coincidência- Eu falei voltando a caminhar , logo eles me seguiram._

_–Você se acha demasiado para uma mera vampira – falou a outra criatura, eu a olhei , semelhante a um lobo , cheio de pêlo em todo o corpo , apenas as asas pretas e os chifres no nariz e no meio da testa , o tornavam , diferente._

_–Voce fala demais para um cachorro cornudo._

_– Silencio !- Falou um dos anciões de Shukaku , o corpo de homem pálido sentado ao lado da grande besta e a cabeça de humano semelhante a uma cobra pairava sobre nós , por causa do seu longo pescoço. Os demónios a meu lado se calaram imediatamente. - Tenham respeito , estão contemplando o vosso mestre.- Eu revirei os olhos automaticamente._

_– Então o que voces tem para me contar ? – Ele perguntou , o bafo quente e com cheiro de sangue fez os meus cabelos esvoaçarem levemente._

_–Meu mestre – Os dois demónios se ajoelharam , eu continuei em pé . – A missão foi um sucesso , como o de costume._

_–Certo, e onde estão os pergaminhos? – um dos demónios se levantou apontando para o outro do meu lado._

_–Ele , senhor , ele os trouxe …_

_–Espera , eu , foste tu que ficaste de os trazer…_

_–Não , não … foste tu_

_–Desculpa lá mas …_

_–SILENCIO! – berrou a besta –VÃO JÁ BUSCA-LO , IMEDIATAMENTE.- Assim os demónios começaram a correr como duas criancinhas assustadas._

_– Agora falemos nós - Falou , atraindo a minha atenção do fundo das escadas de pedra cobertas pelas nuvens ,para o enorme monstro .- Já olhaste lá para baixo? - Perguntou se levantando e avançando até um precipício logo atrás do seu trono de ossos, eu o segui , olhando por entre as nuvens negras , o mundo humano. -Diz me o que vês ?_

_–Ué , voce tambem ficou cegueta ? – eu perguntei , shukaku soltou um longo suspiro que aposto que faria arvores ficarem nuas .- O que eu vejo … nada , pouca maldade , poucas trevas , muita … paz ._

_–Era isso mesmo que eu queria que visses! -__Claro a história era sempre a mesma.__Eu pensei dando um sorriso forçado. - Escusas de exagerar !- Shukaku falou , logo o meu sorriso murchou e eu revirei os olhos – Sabes que eu reconheço a mentira a quilómetros de distancia. -__reconhecia não era ?_

_Um sorriso malicioso começou a crescer-me no rosto , eu tentando quebrar esse sorriso perfurei minha mão com as minhas unhas resistentes ,cobertas por metal, ignorando o sangue que caia no chão para minha grande tentação._

_–Como sabes tenho todo o pessoal disponível a trabalhar numa forma de me curar e me fazer voltar aos meus tempos de gloria. No entanto , há pessoas tão empenhadas que se recusam a deixar o seu trabalho para vir aqui. –__Porra , o que ele queria agora ?__– Entao , preciso que tu vás ver familiares. - Meu olho esquerdo se contraiu ,__familiares , meu único familiar vivo era … ele._

_–Familiares ? Estás a falar do meu irmão mais velho , certo ? – Shukaku me olhou e eu tomei aquilo como um sim ,eu voltei a olhar lá para baixo, almas subiam lentamente . Lembro-me de quanto começara a guerra quase não conseguiam passar pelo largo buraco .- Sabes que a nossa relação não é das melhores .-Porque não pedes ao teu braço direito? Afinal, ele e o meu irmao sempre se deram muito bem._

_– Apenas uma relação de servo e ancião . Jashin neste momento está muito ocupado , recolhendo almas , para o sacrifício._

_–Humpf , pede ali ao anfíbio – Eu falei olhando orochimaru pelo canto de olho._

_Shukaku suspirou alto – Vê-se á distancia que voces são irmãos – Eu voltei meu olhar para ele , minhas sobrancelhas se endireitaram e meus olhos se estreitaram - Até tem o mesmo olhar._

_–Claro , nunca iria trocar de olhos por causa do meu …irmão. Já troquei a cor de cabelo - eu suspirei , me encostando numa rocha .- Pode deixar , eu vou . Mas lembra-te que não me poderás manter aqui fechada muito tempo._

_–Claro , assim ,que pagares a tua divida para comigo , podes sair. - ele falou – Leva aquela mala que está com o orochimaru , a pessoa com quem vais te encontrar , para alem do teu irmão , é bastante gananciosa._

_–Porque não o matas ? – eu perguntei recolhendo a mala empresária da mão fria de orochimaru._

_–Ele é um grande aliado._

_–Hmpf , nunca confies nos inimigos , muito menos nos aliados e amigos._

_–Essa frase é a tua politica , esqueces-te que eu sou o imperador deste lugar ?_

_–Esqueces-te que quase morreste por confiar no inimigo , que julgaste ser aliado, e se não fosse eu , estarias morto á muito tempo._

_–É por isso mesmo que irei te deixar sair em breve .- Um sorriso malicioso se soltou na minha cara , finalmente , estava ficando entediada aqui._

_Sem dizer mais nada , dei um pequeno empurrão no orochimaru , descendo as escadas que se perdiam no meio de nuvens cinza ._

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Por momentos , pensei em voltar para trás e jogar shukaku do Precipício, mas logo todos aqueles demónios me tentariam matar a ordens de orochimaru , que ansiava o lugar no trono._

_Dei um longo suspiro olhando o poço do mundo humano, sabia perfeitamente que se me chegasse perto menos de cinco metros sem licença , uns cem demónios me atacariam , ou provavelmente seria sugada para o poço das almas sacrificadas. Dei de ombros talvez até fosse melhor do que estar aqui._

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Começei a correr , por entre demónios , ossos , almas penadas , nuvens e areias .Sempre concentrada no meu objectivo , até que o cheiro de algo me fez parar eu olhei o sangue na minha mão , seco , e a minha mão cicatrizada, aquele cheiro não era do meu sangue , semelhante ao meu , tipo A._

_– Há quanto tempo hidan._

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_


End file.
